The transcription of DNA to RNA requires an RNA polymerase and a transcription termination factor called RHO. We have successfully assembled the transcription complex on beads suitable for flow cytometric analysis. To observe the kinetic steps of transcription, fluorescent oligonucleotides have been bound to the complex (which makes the beads fluorescent). Seed money for this project has been obtained from an NIH P20 Institutional Development Grant to UNM Cancer Center. A manuscript is in preparation response.nteractions and cell rr.